In Loving Memory
by hillaryrosexox
Summary: What happens when the love of your life, is taken away from you for all eternity? Lyric one shot. Brooke & Lucas.


**Author's Note/ **Just so you all know, this is my first fanfiction that I have posted on this site. I have wrote plenty more but this is infact the latest one I have written. I wrote this one a few months ago when I was sort of in a state of sadness from losing someone. It happens everyday, losing someone, I have learned to live with it but at that point I literally didn't understand anything that was going on. I was confused and at a bad point in my life so I just decided to write a death story. Trust me, I don't write many of them, actually, this was my first one. I hate writing about that kind of stuff but I guess I needed it at that point, ye know? (: Plus I wanted to post this one because I am actually kind of proud of it, and I haven't had that much time to write since school started which sucks majorly. Haa well there is more my rant. & Sorry if I totally gave away that a character is going to die but I guess that you hopefully might be able to tell from the title? Haha. Alright and yeah so I think that's it. :

**Disclaimer/** Yeah, cause I totally own One Tree Hill and write all of their stuff. Haha, not. I don't own anything, I just wrote this for my own well-being.

**In Loving Memory**

_Thanks for all you've done  
I've missed you for so long  
I can't believe you're gone  
you still live in me  
I feel you in the wind  
you guide me constantly_

Brooke Davis looked at the photo in her hand. It was a picture of her and her husband of 2 years, Lucas Scott. He had been her everything since the first day they met. It was the feeling in you're heart, that you get, when you know that that person, the person standing less than 10 feet away from you, is going to be the one you spend you're life with. It was _magic_, or that is what she thought of it as. Most people would call it _love_. The feeling that makes your heart skip beats when you see that person, or when you have that automatic rush of adrenaline when you touch that person. It was love. Plain and simple. But everyone knows that love isn't plain and simple, it is so indescribable. You couldn't explain it If you tried.

But then something happens. Something so terrifying and haunting that it makes you feel so empty inside.

**It happened five years, 1 week, and 2 days ago.**

_"Baby, I'm home!" Lucas yelled as he walked in the that he shared with his lovely wife. _

_Out of no where there she was, racing up to him planting her lips onto his. He lived for these moments, and she knew that he did._

_"I missed you," Brooke said with a smile that made his day brighter._

_"I missed you more," Lucas said as he looked down at her. He loved her eyes, he would just get lost in them. Her deep, beautiful, hazel eyes._

_Brooke grinned and took his hand in hers still looking at him. "Nate called Luke, he wants you to come play at the rivercourt, but I don't want you to play too hard; you know it can hurt you Lucas," Brooke looked at him seriously, "and nothing can hurt you, I don't know what I would do without you okay?"_

_Lucas laughed, "Okay pretty girl." he loved how she always gave him that talk before he played basketball, and it showed how much she really cared. "What are you going to do?"_

_"Oh, I think Haley is coming over and we're probably just gonna watch a movie."_

_"Girls…" he said shaking his head, laughing._

_Brooke hit his arm playfully and kissed his cheek._

_"Well I better get going, Nate actually called me too, but I wanted to come home and see you before," he said smiling._

_Brooke felt butterflies in her stomach, she always felt them when he was around, "aww, Luke I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_"Be careful okay?"_

_"I will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"As long as I can see you again."_

_------------------------------------------_

_Haley took a bite of her pizza and looked at her best friend knowing something was wrong. "What's wrong Brooke?"_

_Brooke snapped out of her gaze and finally realized what Haley had asked her. "Oh nothing, I was just…I don't know," Brooke lied; there was something wrong with her. She felt something her in her stomach that didn't feel right. She kept trying to ignore it but it kept coming back to her, haunting her and her presence._

_Haley looked at Brooke knowing she was lying. "Brooke, seriously, tell me what's bothering you."_

_Brooke looked at Haley knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of this one. "I don't know Hales, there is just something in me telling me that something isn't right, but I don't know what its saying."_

_Haley knew Brooke was worried about Lucas, she always got this way when she didn't see him or hear his voice for a while. "Brooke, Lucas is okay, I know it. Is that the only thing that is bothering you?"_

_Brooke smiled, "thanks Hales."_

_"Does Luke know?"_

_"No, I was going to tell him tonight, and then Nate called, so I am going to tell him later."_

_"He is going to be so psyched! When did you find out?"_

_"Last night, and I didn't want to wake him."_

_"You're such a good wife Brooke."_

_Brooke giggled, "Thanks Hales."_

_As Haley and Brooke had been talking about baby names and baby clothes for the past twenty minutes, finally the phone rang._

**And the rest is history.**

_I carry the things that remind me of you  
In loving memory of  
The one that was so true  
Your were as kind as you could be  
And even though you're gone  
You still mean the world to me _

All Brooke could do for months on end was cry. Later on that night, when she found out about Lucas, Nate had told her something, he had told her that when Lucas was dying, when he was lying in the middle of that court, Lucas said something. Lucas had said, "Tell Brooke, I'm sorry…and, I love her." Those words haunted her dreams, they haunted her. She didn't think she could live, as the years went by, she knew she would make it. He would always be with her. But he wouldn't want her to cry. He would want her to live her life to the fullest, and he would take care of her. Always.

As Brooke thought back on all the memories, and looked at all the pictures, she felt tears sting her eyes. It was going to be hard; it had been hard without him there. But she still had Nathan, Haley, Karen, Peyton, Mouth, and everyone who cared about her. And they would never let her fall.

As she closed the photo album that she looked through most days, a little blonde, blue eyed boy came up to her and sat by her side. His name was Logan. Logan Scott. Brooke Davis still had so many pieces of Lucas with her, but the main one was Logan. He is his father made over. The eyes, hair, love for basketball, love for his **mom**. His Uncle Nate teaches him everything about Basketball, and he loves his Aunt Haley too (she is teaching him how to read). Aunt Peyton helps him draw, and she sees the world in that boy. Everyone loves Logan, and he is the miracle that keeps Brooke going. Logan is now four years old, Brooke is twenty-eight. Logan thinks the world of his mother, and the other way around.

As Logan's little eyes shuffled to the photo album on Brooke's lap, Logan asked, "Mommy, was my daddy nice?"

Brooke looked at her little boy, "you're daddy, was, the nicest, gentlest man in the world."

"What did he look like?"

"You. You are his twin almost."

Logan giggled, "really?"

Brooke smiled at him, "of course, you are the most hansom boy in the world."

Logan smiled and laid his head down on her lap. "Mommy, where is daddy?"

Brooke looked down at her son, "where do you think he is?"

Logan thought about it for a few seconds, and then he took one of his hands, and put it on his mother's heart, and took his other hand and put it on his own little heart. "Is he here mommy?"

Brooke felt tears in her eyes, "you got it, Buddy."

Logan smiled and took his hand off their hearts. "I miss daddy, mommy."

Brooke felt a tear stream down her face, "I do, too."

Logan wiped the tear off his mothers face, "don't cry mommy, we shouldn't miss him remember mommy? He's right here," he said putting his hands on their hearts again.

Brooke smiled through her tears, "I love you buddy."

"I love you too mommy."

_I'm glad he set you free from sorrow  
I'll still love you more tomorrow  
And you will be here with me still._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Lyrics**:_ In Loving Memory_ by **Alter Bridge**.


End file.
